


Uncustomary Alpha

by Septic84



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan Howell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: Dan wasn't able to find an Omega back home, so his parents sent him to University to study law.  Bewildered and lost, Dan finds his Omega; but not where you would expect.





	Uncustomary Alpha

Daniel Howell was born wrong, everyone said. He was very tall; however, his frame was small and dainty, he wasn't very “masculine' and for the most part, he was submissive. This was not what an Alpha typically was, but he was an Alpha none the less. He often wondered if the universe was playing a cruel joke on him, but he wondered that about most of the things in his life. When his first rut hit, it had surprised everyone, including himself. It was a confusing time, but over the last few years, he had learned to accept it. 

Dan came from a very small town in the north where there were more Alphas than Omegas. The Omegas that were not already bonded had been claimed. He wasn't finding his mate here and that's why his parents had encouraged him to start classes in a new town. Encouraged was more polite than what had happened, insisted was a better word, perhaps even demanded. Dan was terrified, he didn't want to leave the only home he knew and certainly not to study law, which was also his parent's decision. If Dan was allowed a say in his future, he would choose to draw. He had had a passion for it since he was young, but his parents said that an Alpha needed a more prestigious career. Drawing wasn’t something that could sustain his Omega and future family. Every ounce of his being did not want to go to uni for law, but that is what he was doing. He was sure it wouldn’t end well; he wouldn’t be able to keep up and he wouldn’t have the passion for justice that was needed to obtain a law degree. Despite those thoughts, Dan found himself with a stack of boxes, trying to unpack in a pale-yellow walled room. 

Dan had 9 other flatmates, 5 Alphas, 3 Betas, and one bonded Omega. Though he had just gotten there he still hadn't met any of them, however, he hadn't actively tried, either. Dan was not too savvy in social situations, especially when he didn't know anyone. After his boxes were unpacked, he decided to explore a bit. He did so by sneaking out of his room to avoid seeing his flatmates, the last thing he felt he had the energy for was meaningless small talk. He knew he should probably feel guilty about this. He didn't. Zipping up his coat he continued down the stairs and out the door. He would meet them later. 

“Okay, settle down.” the Professor said, clapping his hands together in short, sharp bursts. If this was how they were going to start every lecture, Dan knew he would quickly come to hate this class. When his alarm went off this morning, he thought about the appeal of death, rather than going to class. He knew he would end up making an idiot out of himself regardless if he knew the material or not. Swinging his legs off the bed, he cringed. Dan had no desire to start uni at all, let alone this early in the morning. As if that wasn't bad enough, it was also raining, “Of fucking course.” he had thought as he hurried to the building. He looked around the class and noticed that his fellow students were nothing like him. They seemed confident, excited and if he was being honest, pretentious. This was Law, after all. 

“Welcome to introduction to Law, I am Professor Dixon. If you will look to my left, you will see my assistant, this is Mr. Lester.” Dan swept his eyes up to look, when he did, he felt an immediate fascination towards the black-haired man the professor was referring too. Dan shifted uncomfortably, turning his head quickly when Mr. Lester started making eye contact with the other students. Dan felt himself flush; there was no denying how attractive the assistant was, but no one had ever made Dan feel like this. As the lecture continued Dan kept his head down, refusing to meet the gaze of the man that intrigued him so. This was the way he would be attending classes anyhow, but now he had added incentive. 

“It's Dan, right?” Dan met one of his flatmates as he entered halls at the end of his day. 

“Ah, yeah,” He blushed, 

“Kate.” She shoved out her hand towards Dan as he awkwardly took it. “Bonded Omega.” she finished. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Same. We are having a party tonight. You should come out of your room and join, meet everyone.” 

“Ah, we will see. Lots of course work, you know.” It wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. 

“Already?” She asked incredulously. “What are you studying?” 

“Law.” 

“Oh, aggressive. Well, still. You should join us.” She said as she went to the room directly across from his. “It may do you some good to make friends.” She winked at him as she closed herself into her room. 

She was bold, Dan slightly envied that. Once in his room, Dan let his mind wander. He was still in shock by the feelings that Mr. Lester had stirred in him. Somewhere in the back of his mind logic was trying to rationally explain it to him, but he wasn't at a place to understand. Sighing, he decided to take a nap instead of looking at his law books. He doubted he was going to graduate anyway. 

Loud pounding awoke him, someone was knocking. 

“I know you're in there, mate.” A male voice came through the door. “Get out here!” 

Stumbling out of bed he opened the door, rubbing his eyes. “Hello?” 

“You were sleeping? Bloody hell. Get out here!” He suddenly was being pulled out of his room. He was too stunned to protest; he followed the large man into the shared living area. This man was a typical Alpha. 

“There he is!” Kate exclaimed, clapping. “You were sleeping?” 

“Ah,” I blushed. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Dan, we only live once,” The Alpha chastised, shoving his hand into Dan's, gripping it arm-wrestling style. “Name's Dirk.” 

Dan fumbled to attempt to mirror the Alphas greeting, but he struggled. This all seemed pointless. “Ah, Hi.” 

“So, Omega?” 

“Dirk!” A small boy with thick-rimmed glasses hissed. “You're being rude!” 

“What? No, I'm not.” 

“You are.” Kate rolled her eyes. 

The thick-rimmed boy was pulling Dirk away from the group, harsh whispers could be heard but not understood as they moved further away. 

“Sorry,” Kate said, taking a large gulp out of her glass. “Beer?” Dan shook his head; he had never grown accustomed to the taste of beer. “I have Malibu?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

She smirked, “Not a typical Alpha, hm?” 

He shrugged not even bothering to ask how she knew. “Is liking beer a prerequisite to being an Alpha?” 

“No, I don't reckon so.” She shoved a cup into his hand. “Let's go meet the others, yeah?” 

Dan followed her reluctantly as she introduced all the flatmates. Thick rimmed glasses boy, Andy, was one of the Beta's, which made sense. They typically were peacemakers. Other than Andy, Kate and of course Dirk, he had already forgotten the rest of their names. He politely nodded and smiled, making idle small chat, hating it as much as he had anticipated 

An hour later Dan found himself in the middle of an intense Mario Cart race. “Fucken hell,” Andy said to him. “You're good at this. Does your mate play with you?” 

“Ah,” He said. “Haven't found my mate yet.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, small town, limited Omegas.” He shrugged. 

“You're an Alpha?” Dirk asked loudly in disbelief. He was very pissed, more pissed than anyone else. 

“For Christ sake, Dirk,” Andy said shaking his head, turning to Dan. “I'm sorry, he's an idiot.” 

“It's not like he's the first person surprised by my status. It's fine.” 

“Still an idiot” Kate sassed, smirking. 

“Your Alpha didn't train the sass out of you I see!” Dirk attempted as a joke, but Kate wasn't having any of that. Dan swallowed nervously. Shit. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” 

“Aw, lighten up, yeah? I was kidding.” 

“Is he fucking mental?” She asked no one in particular. “That's fucking sexist and you know it,” 

The other flatmates had quietly made their exits to their rooms earlier, almost as if they were foreshadowing what was coming. Dan, unfortunately, had not. He was left stark still sitting between Andy and Kate watching the drama unfold. 

“Come on, Katie, I was just playin'” 

Kate was seething. “My name is Kate, Dirk. It is not nor has it ever been "Katie." You owe me an apology.” 

Dirk look directly at Dan and Dan felt the panic rising in him. “No, no, no. Please don't drag me into this.” he thought. 

“Dan, you get it right? It was just a joke.” 

Fuck. Dan took a deep breath. “I'm sure it was a joke,” Dan begun, dodging the hate-filled looks Kate was sending his way. “However, it wasn't very tasteful was it?” 

“Fuck sake you don't get it. Are you sure you're an Alpha?” 

“It wouldn't matter would it?” Dan's voice was now angry, something that he had not intended, nor expected. “It was rude.” 

“Thank you,” Kate said. 

Holding up his hands he said, “I am not taking sides. I just don't agree with sexism or microaggressions that are passed off as jokes.” Dan stood up. “I think it's time to sleep, but yes, Dirk. You owe Kate an apology.” 

“You're lucky my Alpha isn't here,” Kate said quietly. 

“Fine. I'm sorry, Kate.” Dirk glared at Dan, “Thanks for having my back, "Alpha.” He spat. 

Dan ignored him and on wobbly legs, he stumbled to his room. Once the door was firmly shut and locked, he collapsed on his bed and started to silently sob. He had defended a distressed Omega, it was the most “Alpha” thing he had ever done in his life. He didn't think he regretted it, though he was uncomfortable that it had happened. It was his first interaction with his flatmates and he already had been involved in an altercation. Had he made an enemy? His brain was clouded by the Malibu, but though he had said otherwise, he knew he had inadvertently chosen a side. The lingering anxiety faded as he drifted off to sleep. 

The rest of the week had passed without incident, Dan was in stealth mode, avoiding everyone. It was Friday, he had successfully avoided meeting Mr. Lester's gaze thus far, but that was about to change. Everyone was assigned a section to read out loud to the class, Dan was not paying attention and did not realize it was his turn. 

“Mr. Howell?” The sound of this voice took Dan by surprise and he looked up automatically. As he met deep blue eyes he suddenly was under a spell. 

“Ah,” he coughed out. 

Mr. Lester's voice faltered, “So it's not just me.” Dan thought. “It's your turn to read,” Mr. Lester swallowed hard. 

“Are you okay, Phil?” Professor Dixon asked. 

“What? Yes, just not feeling well at the moment. Go ahead, Mr. Howell.” He turned to Professor Dixon and more quietly said. “Excuse me,” 

“Of course, Phil." He looked back at Dan. "Mr. Howell?” 

Dan took a deep breath and started to read, his heart was racing and he fumbled over his words. Everyone was staring at him; he could feel it. When he was finally done, he let out a shaky breath and tried to sink as far down as he could in his chair. “What the hell was that?” a hushed voice behind him said. Dan didn't know. Mr. Lester didn't return for the rest of the class. 

By the end of the day, Dan was confused and wanted nothing more than to hide in his room until he had to go back to class on Monday. As he hurried down the corridor to the exit, something caused him to pause at a room. He looked in, to see Mr. Lester in a chair in the corner, his head in his hands. Dan was in the room before he could control himself. 

“Mr. Lester?” 

His head jerked up, his eyes were unreadable but wild. “Dan?" He asked confused. He then sat up, cleared his throat and said. "Mr. Howell, why are you here?” 

“Ah,” Dan set his backpack down approaching him, “I honestly don't know.” 

Mr. Lester inhaled sharply. “I was afraid of that. You should leave.” 

“Ah, right.” Feeling foolish, Dan grabbed his backpack and turned to leave, but paused at the door. “I don't know if I can.” 

“God damn it.” Mr. Lester huffed. 

“Mr. Lester,” Dan set his backpack down again, moving back towards him, “I think,” 

“I know,” he interrupted. “And it's Phil.” 

“Phil,” Dan said testing out the feel of his name. He liked it. A slight smile crossed his lips. 

“So you're an Alpha, are you?” 

Dan nodded, “I take it you're an Omega?” 

“Of course, I am,” Phil said shaking his head, seemingly frustrated. “Dan, how are you not bonded?” 

“I am from a small town, limited Omegas. Excuse me, for being unbonded. You're older than I am, how are you not bonded?” 

“I thought I was safe. Teaching was safe, I am just the assistant. I thought that the chances of an unbonded Alpha in the one class I was shadowing was slim. Even if there were some, I didn't think, I was sure I wouldn't,” Phil trailed off. 

Dan looked at his shoes, he didn't know what to do. Was Phil his mate? Is that what was happening? Dan's breathing increased. 

“You are not a typical Alpha,” Phil remarked. 

“Oh really?” Dan snapped sarcastically. “Says you and everyone else.” 

Phil's voice was apologetic. “Dan, I didn't mean,” 

“No, no one does.” Suddenly Dan was very angry and the spell had been broken. He didn't understand why Phil saying that had caused him to become so upset. He had never been this offended by those types of statements he had heard countless times. Dan grabbed his bag and all but ran out of the room. “Fuck this,” he said to himself. Once out the door, Dan did run. He ran all the way back to halls and up the front steps. Much to his annoyance, he met Kate as he was about to enter his room. 

“Dan, holy shit mate. Are you okay?” 

“No!” he snapped, slamming his door in her face. 

“Good talk,” Dan heard through the door, but he was ignoring it. He didn't care right now. He had no idea what had just happened and he was starting to feel as physically unwell as he did emotionally. Judging by how Mr. Lester was acting; he was not too enthused that Dan was his probable mate. “Of course, he’s not.” Dan said to himself, “Any self-respecting Omega wants a capable, protective Alpha, which I am not.” Maybe they had it all wrong, anyway. Maybe it was just because they were both unbonded that the pull was so strong. Dan doubted it but wasn’t willing to rule it out just yet. Starting to get a headache, he decided to take a shower to clear his head. 

“He’s in a bad mood already, Dirk. Don’t fuck with him.” Dan heard as he was exiting the bathroom. 

“I wasn’t going to, I just wanted to talk to him.” 

“No,’ It was Andy’s voice “You seem pissed.” 

“Since when are you my mate, Andy?” 

Dan could almost hear Andy blush as Kate stepped in to help him. 

“Dirk, leave him alone okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Honestly, though, I think we should talk to Dan if he’s that upset.” 

“Just let him be,” Andy begged. 

“Yes, just let him be,” Dan yelled down the hall before closing and locking his door. He didn’t want to deal with Dirk. After their last encounter, Dan already knew he wasn’t prepared to deal with the awkwardness that surely would be part of their conversation. 

Sunlight started to stream into a crack in the curtain, alerting Dan that it was morning. He still was feeling off, but slightly better than before. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he found himself in the Kitchen for breakfast. It was quiet in the flat, but when he pulled his head out of the refrigerator, he noticed Andy at the opposite side counter and jumped. 

“Hey, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s alright, I scare easy.” He finished making his cereal. “Thanks, by the way.” 

“For what?” 

“Keeping Dirk off my back last night.” 

“Oh, yeah, that. It’s no big deal.” 

“It is for me.” Dan smiled. 

“You know, I’m a good listener. I mean if you want.” 

Dan smiled genuinely at him, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. Any big plans today?” 

He shook his head, “I need to go to Tesco at some point, maybe some course work, otherwise, no. You?” 

“Should go to Tesco myself. Want to split a car and go together?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I hate going out alone.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, not so much into the people, is the thing.” 

“I can relate to that.” Dan chuckled, spooning more of his Crunchy Nut into his mouth. 

Andy and Dan went to Tesco shortly after. It was reassuring to Dan to have someone else with him, he had no idea how to take care of himself. Halfway through their trip, Dan noticed he was starting to feel strange again. Andy noticed too. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m not sure, honestly.” As if on cue, Mr. Lester appeared at the end of the aisle they were currently in. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“I take it, someone, you know?” 

“You could say that.” Mr. Lester looked up and met Dan’s eyes briefly before Dan looked down again. “Is he coming over here?” Dan said out of the corner of his mouth, quietly. 

“Sorry, yeah, I think so.” 

Dan clenched and unclenched his fists, took a deep breath and looked up. 

“Hi!” Andy said. “I’m Andy.” 

“Phil,” Mr. Lester said through clenched teeth, the air was tense. “Hello, Daniel.” 

“Mr. Lester,” Dan responded still avoiding his gaze. Andy seemed confused but stayed quiet. 

“Phil,” he corrected. 

“Right, Phil,” Dan responded. “What are you up to?” 

“Nothing much, you?” He was as uncomfortable as Dan was. 

“Shopping with Andy.” 

Phil smiled tight-lipped, "well, have a good weekend, I’ll see you Monday.” Phil hesitated, nodded and walked away. Dan blew out the breath that he was holding. 

“Well, that was possibly the most uncomfortable conversation I have ever been a part of,” Andy said. 

“Same.” 

“Who was that anyway?” 

“That,” Dan said adding a box to the trolley, “Is my professor's assistant, Mr. Lester.” 

“Phil,” Andy corrected mockingly. 

“Oh, sod off,” Dan said smirking. 

“Seems like more than that.” 

“Perhaps,” Dan did not elaborate and Andy did not pry. 

When they had returned, Andy thanked Dan for going with him and disappeared into his room, Dan had done the same. He made a halfhearted effort to look at his law books, but slowly gave up and ended up scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr as hours melted away. It was nearing dinner time when Dan heard a commotion in the Kitchen. He had no intention of leaving until the room was empty, but after about an hour his stomach growled. 

“He lives!” Kate greeted him. 

“I do,” Dan responded, grabbing an apple from his place in the refrigerator. “How’s it going?” 

She held up a cup, shaking it slightly. “Bottoms up, friendo.” 

Dan's smile quickly dissolved when Dirk entered the room. 

“Dan-o!” He clapped his shoulder. “Where you been?” 

“Hey, Dirk,” Dan said, nervously. 

“Easy, mate. Alls well that ends well, yeah?” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do, now what are you drinking?” 

“Do I have to be drinking anything?” 

“Of course, It’s Saturday. I have a few mates and my cousin headed here, soon. Proper house party yeah?” 

“I don’t know,” I said cautiously eyeing Kate. 

“Oi, don’t look at me. Dirk and I have been good for ages. He knows he was a twat and he’s very sorry. Isn’t that right, Dirk?” 

“Yeah, Yeah.” 

Dan finished his apple, shrugging. “I wouldn’t be opposed to beating you and your friends at Mario Cart.” 

“Oi, watch it.” 

That is how an hour later, Dan ended up drinking more of Kate’s Malibu, playing Mario Cart with Kate, Andy, Dirk, and his friends. They had been playing for about an hour when another knock came to their door. 

“I’ll get it,” Kate said getting up. Dan started to feel off again, assuming it was too much Malibu, he set down his glass. 

“Phil!!” He heard Dirk yell. 

“It can’t be,” Dan thought, but when he turned to look it was indeed Mr. Lester. “Shit,” He said quietly. 

“Oh, this will be good,” Andy said, smirking. 

“Phil, this is Kate, that’s Andy, and that asshole that’s always winning is,” 

“Dan.” Phil finished. 

“I didn’t realize you knew each other?" Dirk asked, cautiously. 

“Yeah, we do.” Phil looked at Dan. “Hello again.” 

“Hi.” Dan smiled and excused himself to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. Why was he constantly running into Mr. Lester? This was getting absurd. After splashing water on his face, he left, heading directly to the Kitchen. If he was going to be around Mr. Lester, (“No, Phil.” he corrected himself,) he did not want to be sober. 

“You still want to play, Dan?” Andy called from the sofa. 

“Nah, you go ahead.” Dan stood at the counter watching everyone get involved in the game. Phil was sat off to the side and appeared as out of place as Dan felt. Dan watched him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You should talk to him,” Kate said causing him to jump. 

“Jesus tap-dancing Christ, Kate. Don’t do that!” 

She giggled. “Sorry. Seriously, he’s been staring at you too.” 

“It’s complicated,” 

“Yeah, usually is.” 

Kate was telling a lengthy story about something that Dan had gotten involved in, causing him to stop paying attention to what was happening in the other room. Voices from the lounge started to become escalated, so he turned his attention to the sound and he saw one of Dirk’s friends, in Phil’s face, yelling. 

“You fucking cheated, Lester!” 

“Oi, Greg, calm down mate,” Dirk said laughing. Dan didn’t find it funny. At all. His fists balled. 

“No, fuck you. This little shit's cheating.” Greg then forcefully shoved Phil. A glass shattered on the linoleum and Dan had Greg pinned on his back to the ground faster than anyone could prevent. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him, cunt,” Dan growled. 

“Whoa, Dan, get off ‘im mate!” Dirk said, tugging on his shoulder slightly. Dan’s head spun to Dirk, He lifted one hand off of Greg to push Dirk back. Dirk ended up on his ass behind Greg. 

“Jesus, Dan. What the fuck?” 

“Did you hear me, Greg?” Dan demanded. “You don’t touch him, you understand me?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, sorry. Get the fuck off of me.” With a final shove downward, Dan got up, still standing near him. He was still a perceived threat. 

“Dan,” A soft voice in the corner said. “It’s okay.” It was from Phil. Dan’s eyes darted from Greg to Phil wildly. 

“What the fuck is going on, Phil?” Dirk asked, but Phil waved him off. 

Dan still was shooting daggers at Greg with his eyes, he was still breathing erratically and his fists were still balled. 

“Please, Dan.” Phil walked towards him. “It’s okay. Relax.” 

“No,” he growled. “He shoved you. He shouldn’t be fucking touching you.” 

“I’m okay, it was just messing around. Look at me.” 

As Dan did as he was asked, he suddenly was aware of what was going on. When he looked around, he noticed everyone was staring at him; they were confused or angry. Mortified, he slowly unclenched his fists. “What?” He looked down to the ground. “I,” He lost his voice, turned and walked to his room, shutting himself in. 

“What the hell was that?” Dirk asked, annoyed. 

“That dude is crazy,” Greg said, rubbing his shoulder. 

“No, he’s not,” Phil said, as he sighed. 

“Says you, he had Greg pinned on the floor. Looked like he was going to tear his throat out. It was almost as if he,” 

“Was protecting his Omega?” Phil asked meekly. 

“Yeah. Exactly!” Dirk paused, “Wait. Are you his Omega?” 

“I wasn’t entirely sure, not until now.” Phil shook his head. 

“How the hell did that happen?” 

“He’s in the Law class I am assistant teaching in.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, shit Phil. A little heads up would have been nice.” 

“How was I supposed to know he was your flatmate, Dirk?” 

“I meant after.” 

“We haven’t really talked. Or seen each other. I had no idea he would,” Phil paused and flushed. “be so protective.” 

“You should talk to him, you know.” Kate chimed in from the Kitchen. “Dan’s pretty shy, I am sure he’s embarrassed.” 

Phil turned towards her, “I doubt he wants to see me.” 

She scoffed. “That’s bullshit, Omega.” 

He sighed. “I suppose you’re right. He probably doesn’t realize that it would help him to see me now.” 

"That's probably true," Dirk said. 

“He’s probably damn near rabid at this point. He needs to see you, whether he wants to or not.” Kate shrugged, “If it were my Alpha, I wouldn’t want him alone right now.” 

“She’s right, you know,” Greg said, surprising everyone. “The only thing that’ll calm him down is you.” 

Dan paced in his room, anger, embarrassment and another emotion he couldn’t identify swirling throughout him. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but he wasn’t stupid. Ruefully he scoffed with the realization his parents were right. Phil was his mate. How was that possible? How much older was Phil than Dan? He knew age didn’t matter, still, he was uncomfortable. Was an Omega supposed to be older than their Alpha? He knew he should be with his Omega, Phil was still in danger, Greg was still there. “Fuck!” He screamed, punching the wall, recoiling at the pain the bloomed in his hand. An urgent knock at his door flicked his head towards the unexpected noise. 

“Dan? It’s Phil. Please let me in.” 

“No,” Dan growled. “Go away.” 

“Dan, you have to know you need to let me in.” 

“Why? This is stupid.” 

“It’s biology, Dan. If you let me in you are going to become calm.” 

Dan rolled his eyes but found himself opening the door, pulling Phil inside, then shutting and locking it. “Are you okay?” Dan did not release Phil; he was spinning him looking over his body for any signs of injury. 

“Dan, I’m not injured.” 

Dan’s hand was still gripped loosely on Phil’s forearm, he blew out a breath. “Good, Good.” 

“Should we sit?” Phil asked motioning to the bed. 

“Ah, sure.” Dan led him to his bed, they sat quietly for a few moments. Dan had relaxed now, emotions returning to a reasonable level and his breathing evening out. 

“You know what happened, right?” Phil asked, softly. 

“Yeah,” Dan was looking at his shoes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“I know you didn’t. It’s okay.” 

“I have no idea what I am doing.” 

Phil clasped his hand. “You do, just not in that moment." 

“You’re older than me.” 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” 

“You’re more assertive than I am.” 

“That’s probably true too.” 

“I can’t be a good Alpha for you. Despite what you saw earlier, I am not “manly,” Mr. Lester. I was born wrong. You’ll see.” 

“Call me Phil.” He gently grabbed a hold of Dan’s chin and pulled his face upward, “Look at me, Daniel.” 

Dan met Phil’s gaze, this time really looking into his eyes. Emotion bloomed so strong that tears slipped down his face. “You’re so beautiful,” He murmured. 

“So are you. You were not born wrong, Dan.” 

Dan broke the gaze, looking down. “You don’t even know me, not even a little.” He took a shaky breath in, “You’ll see.” he repeated, his voice cracking with emotion. 

Phil pulled Dan’s head back up so their eyes met again, his now sparkling with tears. “Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you, Alpha?” 

Dan’s heart flipped when he heard his Omega call him Alpha. “Omega,” Dan sobbed out as Phil pulled him into a hug. Phil held him close, letting the tears subside. 

“We are going to be just fine, Dan.” He pulled back and looked into Dan’s eyes. “I promise.” Dan smiled weakly and yawned. “I think you should get some rest; you’ve been drinking and are tired. It’s been a long day.” 

“Mm,” Dan agreed. It didn’t take long before Dan was asleep so Phil gently laid him down. This room was so hot, Phil didn’t know how Dan could sleep. Wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm, Phil quietly exited the room. 

“Some love story, yeah?” Dirk asked grinning. “That should shut nan up properly huh?” 

Phil smirked, “Shut up, Dirk.” He grabbed his coat and keys. “Thanks for inviting me over.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of you, like it or not.” 

Phil shook his head, as he left. Dirk wasn’t wrong. He had driven home the long way with the windows fully down. He wanted to cool off before he went home, he was so hot. He wondered if Dan was typically cold and that is why he kept his room so sweltering. The driving didn't work, deciding on a cool shower before bed, he drove to his flat. He had just parked his car when his phone was ringing, “Dirk? Didn’t I just leave?” 

“Phil, you need to come back.” 

“What, why?” 

“Dan,” 

“What about him?” 

“You triggered his rut, it’s bad.” 

“Now? So soon?” Suddenly Phil seemed to understand why he was so hot. "Shit." 

“Fuck Phil, just get here yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll come to get him.” 

"Phil, there will be no “getting him" anywhere. He’s really bad, Kate was scared of him. This is a mating rut, Phil, not normal rut. We're all out of here; I’ve sent everyone away.” 

“Oh god, thank you.” 

"S'only cuz he's your mate, Phil. I don't even like the guy that much." 

"Better learn too," Phil said, sharply. 

"I’ll wait until you get here, but you need to get here. Now, Phil” 

“Shit.” Phil hung up and turned around, heading back to halls. When he arrived, Phil sprinted in the door, up the stairs and to the Kitchen where he met Dirk. 

“Okay, I’m leaving now. Please call me when it’s over so I can tell the others. I’m not shitting you, Phil. Be careful. He is pure Alpha right now. Didn’t know the kid had it in him.” 

“Bye, Dirk,” Phil said, annoyed. 

He winked. “Have fun, cuz.” 

Phil took a deep breath, now feeling his slick start dampening his pants, and sweat dripping off the sides of his face. "Of course,” He thought. They had triggered each other’s mating cycles. Phil was in heat. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to Dan. He opened the door, what he saw made his hair stand on end. Dan was coiled in the corner, panting and sweating. Dirk was right, he was full Alpha now. 

“Dan?” 

Dan’s head whipped towards Phil, “Omega.” he growled, rushing towards him. Suddenly Phil was pushed up against the wall. Dan was scenting him, trailing his face up and down each side of Phil’s neck. Phil whined loudly, feeling more slick leaking from him. Dan’s hands started to run down Phil’s sides, roughly, but not enough to hurt. 

“Bed,” Dan grunted, pushing Phil closer. Once to the edge, Dan grabbed Phil’s shirt, pulling it over his head. His mouth covered the places where the shirt touched as he worked on Phil’s pants, only separating to pull them off followed by his shoes. “Oh my god, Omega, you are so beautiful.” Dan’s clothes quickly followed, mingling with Phil’s on the floor. 

A rough shove found Phil on his back, Dan looming over him. He started kissing his way down to Phil’s leaking cock. Dan sucked it in his mouth, a loud growl trapped in his throat. As he pulled off, he slid his tongue down over Phil’s testicles to his slick hole, licking around the entrance. 

Phil’s moans had become louder, he was grasping at Dan’s hair. “Wait, Alpha. Maybe we should,” Dan cut him off, thrusting two fingers deep into Phil. “Oh God, Dan, wait.” 

Dan did not hear him, he couldn’t. He leaned up and crushed his mouth against Phil’s. This was their first kiss; Dan’s fingers deep in Phil, aggressively demanding his mouth. Dan added two more fingers working them in and out, quickly. Dan knew he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer. 

Still kissing Phil roughly, Dan lined himself up and thrust into his Omega. “Oh, fuck,” Dan groaned into Phil’s mouth. “Good Omega, so good.” 

Phil squirmed beneath Dan, thrusting his hips instinctually to meet his Alpha. “Dan, please,” 

Dan looked down at his Omega, he was perfect, beautiful, his. “You are mine, Omega, I am going to knot you, I am going to bond with you.” 

“Dan,” Phil said reluctantly, but Dan was too controlled by instinct to hear the trepidation in Phil’s voice. A rhythmic pattern had now started, as they both rocked with each other in tandem. 

“You are mine. Only mine.” Dan panted out, 

“Yes, yours,” Phil reached up and ran his hand over Dan’s chest, up to his neck, tugging softly on one of his ears. 

“Oh god, Omega.” Dan bent down, licking the area on Phil’s neck where the bite bond belonged. Dan smiled to himself, hearing Phil’s sharp gasp followed by a high-pitched moan. “Mm, you like that, do you? You want to be all mine, don’t you?” 

“Alpha,” Phil moaned out, losing control himself. 

“Omega, I am going to knot you,” Dan’s thrust became more violent and suddenly he stilled, moaning loudly. When the swell of his knot started, he kissed Phil’s neck before sinking his teeth deep into the tender flesh. 

“Alpha!” Phil screamed out, a mix of pleasure and pain as he came harder than he ever had, covering both of their chests. Phil could feel Dan still spilling inside of him, pulse after pulse. Dan had released Phil’s neck from the bite, now gently licking the punctured skin. 

“Omega, my Omega.” Dan murmured into Phil’s neck. 

“My Alpha,” Phil whispered, exhausted. 

“Rest, now, Omega. I will take care of you.” 

“Mm,” Phil said softly. 

Dan shifted and pulled them both to their sides. His arms were holding Phil closely, his knot still popped deep inside of his Omega. “Sleep,” he commanded. And Phil did. 

Phil was awoken by his Alpha nuzzling him, holding him tightly against his chest. Dan’s knot had gone down and he had slipped out of Phil. They were laying together, messy, but neither of them seemed to care. 

“Hey,” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear. 

“Hey,” Phil said, softly. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so,” Dan inhaled deeply. “I had no idea what this was like,” 

“No? Never had sex in rut?” Dan didn’t respond. “Dan?” 

He picked his head up and looked at Phil. “That was my first time.” 

“In rut or?” 

“Ever,” Dan flushed bright red, then suddenly a scowl crossed his face. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay, Alpha. Don’t worry.” 

His face blanched, “I took advantage of you, didn’t I?” 

“I wouldn't say that,” 

“Oh god.” Dan pulled away from Phil, getting up off of the bed. “Phil,” 

“Dan, it’s okay.” 

“Is it? I should have asked you. We hadn’t even kissed yet for fuck sake.” 

“Dan, you were in rut. Correction, you were in mating rut. I came into your room. I knew what I was doing.” 

“You’re in heat?” 

“I am now,” Phil sat up “We are true mates, Dan. We triggered each other.” 

“The first Alpha thing I do to my Omega is to take advantage of Him. Holy shit, Dan.” He said, raking his hands through the mess of curls on his head. 

Phil got up walking over to Dan, pulling his hand away from his hair. “Dan,” he said softly. “You are my mate,” He stretched his neck to show Dan his bond mark. “We both lost control. I’m not upset.” 

“Right,” suddenly dizzy, Dan stumbled backward a little. Phil pulled him to his chest. 

“Let’s lay down again.” 

“You’re not scared to be around me?” 

“No. Lay down.” 

“Okay,” Dan hung his head following Phil. “See, I told you I was no good at being an Alpha.” 

“Shh, let’s rest.” Phil chastised. 

When Dan awoke hours later Phil was still asleep, looking down at him, smiling softly. Dan had found his Omega. He still was guilty about how they had bonded, but he would just have to trust Phil that he was okay. Anxiety started to pool in the pit of his stomach, once again thinking of all of the ways he was not going to be able to satisfy his Omega. Maybe he could learn? 

“Dan,” Phil said, his voice thick with sleep. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” He lied. “Are you?” 

Phil shifted, wincing slightly as he stretched. “Yeah,” he kissed Dan’s cheek. “Your heart rate is alarming for just waking up.” 

“Thinking seems to do that to me.” 

“Well, stop thinking then.” Phil pulled Dan on top of him. “Hi,” 

Dan smiled, “Hi, Omega.” Dan swiped the hair out of his eyes. 

“We should go to mine so your flatmates can come back.” Panic crossed Dan’s face. “Dirk took care of it, Dan. Don’t worry. No one is upset.” 

“How could you possibly know that? I don’t even think Dirk likes me.” 

“Dirk’s an idiot, then.” Phil leaned up, giving Dan a quick peck on the lips.  
“This is so strange; we don’t even know each other and we’ve mated and bonded. Does that bother you?” 

“It’s less than ideal, I’ll admit that,” Phil kissed Dan’s nose. “but it is what’s happened. Just means we have to get to know each other now.” 

“You’re affectionate, is that the bonding and mating cycles, or is that just you?” 

Phil blushed, “I think that’s just me, I'm a cuddly person.” 

Dan laughed, softly. “Noted.” 

“I have an idea. We should get up, shower and head to mine. I’ll call Dirk so your flatmates can return sooner than later. We can spend the next few days together, getting to know each other. We’ll email uni so they know we are in the bonding period; we have this whole next week to get to know each other.” 

“We do?” 

Phil smirked, “Did you read any of the paperwork you signed, Daniel?” 

“Ah, some.” 

“Oh, my silly Alpha. You needed me more than you knew, didn’t you?” 

They had been at Phil’s flat for two days now. They were sat cross-legged on the floor eating Pizza. “What made you choose Law?” Phil asked. 

Dan blushed immediately, “I didn’t.” 

Phil looked at him confused. “What?” 

He set down his plate, “My parents. They wanted me to find my mate, they knew I wouldn’t back home so they sent me here. Law was what they wanted me to do, so that’s what I did.” 

“May I speak frankly?” 

“I suppose,” 

“You’re not very good at it, Dan.” 

Dan barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I know.” 

“What would you do instead?” 

“Draw,” Dan said with no hesitation. 

“That’s what you should be doing then.” 

“And I quote, “You can’t sustain your Omega and future family drawing.” so here we are.” 

“You haven’t turned in any course work, Dan.” Phil looked at him. “I mean, any of it.” 

He blushed again, “Part of assisting is looking at the course work, is it?” Phil nodded. "Did you start to teach just to avoid unbonded Alphas, or do you have a passion for law?” 

Phil’s eyes crinkled with a laugh, “No passion for law, no. That’s just where I was assigned. I love teaching. Teaching is a passion of mine. Assistant teaching is part of it.” 

“What are we going to do now?” Dan blurted, suddenly. 

“Well, we should pick up the rest of dinner and put it away, I reckon.” 

“Phil,” Dan whined, “You know what I mean.” 

“Do I?” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“Oh, I do, do I?” Phil started to crawl to Dan, pushing him softly on his back, straddling him. Dan was so stunned he just looked up at him. “I think,” Phil said, kissing Dan’s cheek, “We should go brush our teeth and go to bed.” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow. “Are you trying to use sex to distract me?” 

“I don’t know, is it working?” Phil pushed his hips down to meet Dan’s 

“I’m sure it could,” Dan said softly, rubbing Phil’s cheek. “How is this real, I mean, any of this? I feel so naïve, and here you are, calm. You seem like you have no worries at all. You are always reassuring me. I am supposed to do that. I am supposed to be sure,” 

“I thought you had realized by now, that I don’t care. Dan, I have 5 years on you, okay? You are so young; I know you don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t care, okay?” 

“That can’t be true, as an Omega you need an Alpha to take care of you!” 

“Daniel Howell, don’t be sexist.” 

“I’m not,” He insisted too loudly, more softly he said. “At least I don’t mean to be. I just know what I am supposed to be and I know I’m not. I don’t like it.” 

“Who says you need to be anything? I surely didn’t.” 

“It’s just the way it’s supposed to be, Phil.” 

“What have I ever asked of you, Dan?” 

“Ah, to read a paragraph?” 

Phil laughed out loud. “Yes, that’s true. I knew then, you know. I panicked too.” 

“You did?” 

“Duh! I knew I was drawn to you; you may not have been looking at me that week, but I was looking at you. I knew you were my Alpha, but I was scared. So, when the fireworks started when our eyes only met briefly, I panicked.” 

“So, is that why you were in that room?” 

“I guess, I also wanted you to leave first, so I could go home. My instincts were screaming at me to follow you. I didn’t want to be a stalker.” 

“Well, I ended up kind of stalking you, didn’t I?” 

“I suppose, the whole point of this Dan is that I have never asked you to be anything. I knew you were not a typical Alpha. I mean no offense when I say that. When I said it the first time, it was more of a cautious statement to see what you would do. Granted, I picked a bad time.” 

“I was so angry at your rejection.” 

“Of course, I was your Omega, but I wasn’t rejecting you. I don’t want you to be anything Dan, just you. I was drawn to you. If you are not the typical Alpha, that’s okay.” 

Dan blinked back tears. “You actually think I wasn’t born wrong, don’t you?” 

“You may have been born wrong for societal typical Alpha standards, perhaps, but none of that matters to me. I think you were born to be my Alpha. And I think you will be the perfect Alpha for me.” 

A month had passed and Dan and Phil were getting used to bonded life. Most of their time was spent at Phil’s flat because he lived alone and it gave them the privacy they needed as a newly bonded Alpha and Omega. Dan was slowly starting to let go of the ideas of what an “Alpha should be,” and starting to relax into domestic bliss. 

Lectures had been difficult, anytime an Alpha looked at Phil too long, Dan found himself standing up and walking to Mr. Lester's side. Professor Dixon allowed it; he knew they were newly bonded. His allowance only went so far, however, so one day when Dan started to growl and slightly lunged at the Professor, he was kicked out of the class for the day. Dan had stood at the door, staring in the small window for the rest of the class. When it ended, Dan had clasped Phil’s hand tightly, growling “Mine,” at anyone who dared to look their way. “Let’s go home, Alpha,” Phil said gently. He was very patient, knowing most of what Dan was doing wasn't a conscious act. 

“Why don’t you just move in with me?” Phil asked one night as they were watching a movie. 

“Ah,” Dan rubbed the back of his neck. 

Phil frowned, “What?” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“No, your feelings are never stupid.” 

“I haven’t told my parents.” 

“Oh,” Phil had told his entire family the day after they had bonded. He had assumed Dan had done the same. “May I ask why?” Phil said, clearly hurt. 

“They are very,” Dan sighed. “I don’t think they are going to be nice to you, Phil.” 

“Why?” 

“Because,” he said frustrated, “You are more Alpha than I am, okay?” Dan was angry now, “I know you don’t care, but not all people are like you Phil! Especially not them. If I tell them, they will be here. I won’t be able to stop them,” Dan paused, softening his voice. “Omega, they will make you hurt. I can deal with whatever abhorrent things they say to me, but I won’t allow them to do that to you.” 

“Dan, I can handle it. Really.” 

“Maybe you can, but I can’t. The thought of seeing pain cross your face breaks me, Phil.” 

“Alpha,” Phil grabbed his hand. “I’m sure you have figured it out, but I really can take care of myself.” 

“But that’s the problem, isn't it?” He stood up, removing his hand from Phil’s, “You shouldn’t have to. I can’t do much as an Alpha but I sure as hell can protect you from them.” 

“I have to meet them, eventually, Dan.” 

“Phil,” Dan looked at him, “I, I love you. I love you more than I realized was possible. I don’t want them to take that away.” 

Phil scrambled to his feet pulling Dan into an embrace, “I love you, too.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course, Alpha. How could I not?” He pulled away looking Dan in the eyes, “Just think about it, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He kissed Phil briefly. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need. I want you to be honest with me, always.” 

Dan finally agreed a month later to tell his parents that he had bonded. He told them that he would bring Phil home to meet them just to prevent them from coming to their flat. He didn’t want to invite them in to their space, not yet. Dan moved fully into Phil’s flat a week later. 

“Phil, do you want to do something?” Dan asked one night. 

“I’m not feeling too well, I am just going to go to bed.” 

Dan frowned, “Okay, I’ll get changed.” 

“No,” Phil said, quickly. “I mean, I really don’t feel well. I’d like to sleep alone tonight.” Phil did not look at Dan. 

“Oh,” Dan said, wounded. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then I guess?” 

“Of course,” Phil walked to their shared room closed the door. 

Dan was really confused; his Omega hadn’t ever dismissed him. He wasn’t sure what he had done, his Omega didn’t even kiss him goodnight. Hurt and lonely he sulked to the guest bedroom, laying down for the restless night ahead of him. 

The next morning was tense and quiet as they made their way to uni. There had been no physical contact since the morning prior, Dan was hurt. As they got to the door, Dan said quietly. “Hope you feel better, Mr. Lester. Have a good day.” He walked to his seat, dejected. For the rest of the lecture, Dan kept his eyes down drawing in his notebook, just waiting for it to end. Dan didn’t wait for Phil today like he typically did. Phil seemed to need space, so instead, he went to the coffee shop and drank the liquid before him that was too sweet, hoping that Phil was willing to talk to him when he returned. 

“Where are you?” A text from Phil. 

“I’m at the coffee shop.” 

“Why?” 

“You need space, I am trying to respect that.” 

There was no response, but Dan didn’t think there would be. When he finished, he reluctantly took a car back to their shared flat. Phil’s door was shut, so Dan sat on their sofa and decided to look at his law books. He didn’t know what else to do, nothing else held any appeal to him. He didn’t want to be out of the flat, either. None of the things he was reading made sense, but that didn’t surprise him; he hadn’t ever looked at these books. He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard Phil’s door open, he glanced up, Phil slipped into the bathroom. 

“You’re looking at your course work?” Phil asked, rudely when he returned. “You never have, why bother now?” 

Dan swallowed, trying to blink back the tears. “I, I don’t know what I did to you Phil, but you don’t need to be rude to me.” 

“Well, it’s true. It’s not like you are going to graduate with a law degree, Dan.” 

Tears were spilling down Dan’s cheek. 

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know. You know as well as I do. You are an adult now Dan, it’s time to take some responsibilities. You know, as an Alpha would.” 

“Oh,” was all Dan could say as he got up, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. 

“Where are you going now?” Phil demanded. 

“I don’t want to say things I regret that my Omega, who I love very much, will hear. When he gets back, text me, will you?” With that Dan slammed the door and left, as he walked away he heard Phil say, “Fuck!” through the door. 

Dan tried to leave; he really did. He had made it a block away, but the panic that filled him from being away from his Omega made him feel physically ill. He walked back to the flat and sat outside the door. He never thought their first fight would be this brutal. Phil had assured him time after time that he was okay with the fact that Dan wasn’t the typical Alpha, that seemed to have changed. He heard neighbors come through the entryway, he knew he looked foolish sitting outside the door, so he hesitantly unlocked the flat and went in. Everything was still and dark. Toeing off his shoes, he went to Phil’s door. Too unsure to knock, he slid down the wall and took his post sitting next to Phil’s bedroom door instead. 

He must have fallen asleep as he was suddenly woken up by Phil letting out a small scream. 

Dan jumped up, stumbling “Omega?” He asked, still half asleep. 

“Dan? What are you doing sitting outside my door? You scared the hell out of me.” 

“Sorry,” Dan said bashfully. “I needed to be close to you. This was the option I had.” 

Phil’s face morphed into shame. “Dan,” 

“I’ll go to the guest room. I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me around.” Dan passed him in the hall, sighing sadly. 

“Alpha, wait.” Dan stopped but didn’t turn around. “Thank you,” 

“Sure,” Dan continued into the guest bedroom. Phil didn’t want him anymore, that much was clear, but what were they going to do? They were bonded, Dan’s halls room was already reassigned to someone else and he wasn’t ready to deal with the pain that breaking a bond would cause. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling he closed his eyes and slipped into a restless sleep. 

Dan woke up, panicking again, stiffly he got out of bed. He opened the door looking out to see Phil. He needed to touch him, hold him, kiss him and keep him safe. A whine escaped his lips. 

“Dan?” Phil was on the sofa, concerned. 

“Omega,” Dan said, tears in his voice. “Please,” he begged. When Phil met Dan’s eyes, he could see the distress and urgency. “I need to touch you. I’m sorry. I don’t understand, but I can’t deal with this anymore.” he fell to his knees. “Please, Phil.” He whispered. 

Phil rushed to Dan, pulling him into his arms. “Shh, Alpha. I’m here, I’m safe.” Dan ran his face up and down Phil’s neck, scenting him. 

“Phil, why?” Dan sobbed. “I don’t understand what I did.” 

“Dan, it’s okay. I’m so sorry. I should have known you would be like this.” 

“I love you; do you still love me?” 

“So much,” Phil pulled Dan into a kiss, tugging roughly at his curls. He pulled away and removed the Omega's coat that he hadn’t bothered to remove from the night before. 

Dan looked into Phil’s eyes, his own wide and confused. Phil took off Dan's shirt next, followed by his own. Kissing the exposed skin on Dan’s chest he heard his Alpha moan. 

“Yes, Omega, please. Need you.” 

Both of their clothes were scattered, and they were laying on the floor near the rooms, Dan’s knot was firmly locked into Phil as he sucked on Phil’s bond mark. “My Omega,” Dan whispered into Phil’s neck. 

“I love you Alpha.” 

“Love you,” Dan tenderly held his Omega tightly to him, waiting for his knot to go down. 

Dan woke up to Phil whimpering, “Alpha,” They were still on the floor. 

“What’s wrong, Phil?” 

“Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m right here. I won’t leave.” 

“I’m so sorry I said those terrible things to you.” 

“I don’t understand why you did,” Dan admitted, “But I can’t leave, I tried and I ended up outside your door.” 

“You wanted to leave?” 

“Not forever,” Dan assured him. “I knew I had done something, but you were so vicious.” 

“I know,” 

“Maybe we should have this conversation after we have showered, and are off the floor?” 

Phil sniffed, “Yeah, I need a bath.” 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“I think it’s more the floor that hurt me.” 

Dan stood up heading to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Running you a bath, come on.” 

Phil followed and watched as Dan carefully tempered the water and added a bath bomb. 

“Okay, it’s ready.” Dan flushed, “I know it’s weird, I want to give you a bath.” 

Phil chuckled, “It’s not,” He kissed Dan. “I would really appreciate that.” 

Throughout the rest of the day, Dan had been taking care of Phil, making sure he was comfortable, fed and happy. They hadn’t spoken of the last few days yet, they were just enjoying being close to one another again, spending time together. When someone knocked at their door, Dan instantly went stiff and when Phil went to answer the door, Dan stopped him. 

“No,” Dan said. “I’ll get it.” Phil sighed but didn’t argue. It was their Tesco delivery, so no threat, but Dan wasn’t risking it. He felt that he needed to protect his Omega from everyone. He was confused why he was feeling so strongly this way, but he was just grateful that Phil was allowing him to touch him again. 

“You’re spoiling me, you know,” Phil said after dinner. 

“I guess I am. Just feel like it today.” Dan said, clearing dishes. 

“I can help you,” 

“No, you sit. I got it.” 

“Alpha, we need to talk.” 

Dan froze, staring at the sink. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Come sit, please.” Dan did so, skeptically. “Okay, so. We need to talk about the last few days.” 

“Do we? Let’s just forget it.” 

“No, Dan. I was terrible to you. I have no excuse; I should have handled this much better.” 

“You want to leave, don’t you?” 

“What?” Phil shook his head. “Of course not! Why would you think that after today?” 

“I didn’t know what to think, Phil. You said things to me I never thought you would. I’m pretty confused.” 

Phil sighed, “I know. That’s my fault. I’m sorry I told you to act like an Alpha. That was one of the meanest things I have ever said to anyone. I love you, Dan. I never should have said that.” He looked at Dan. “I have been really scared, upset and lost these last few days.” 

“I know. What I don’t know is why.” 

“The same reason you haven’t been able to stay away from me, why you want to take care of me and why you almost decapitated the Tesco delivery person.” 

“I don’t get it.” Phil laughed, “Phil, can you just tell me?” 

“Alpha, I’m pregnant.” Phil waited for the reaction. Dan was silent, looking at his shoes again. “Please, Dan, say something.” 

Much to Phil’s surprise, when Dan lifted his head to meet Phil’s eyes, his eyes sparkled with tears and there was a soft smile on his face. 

“We’re going to be parents?” 

“Yes,” Phil whispered. 

Dan’s grin encompassed his entire face, he shot up and pulled Phil from his chair hugging him close. “Omega, my omega.” 

Phil let out a relieved breath turning his head to rest it on Dan’s shoulder. “You’re happy.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“What? Of course!” Dan placed a hand in between them, on Phil’s abdomen. “Of course, I’m happy.” 

“I was so scared; it was our first mating session and we got pregnant. I was afraid that you wouldn’t handle it well.” 

“Did you think I was going to leave?” 

“Yes,” Phil said timidly. 

“Phil, I waited for you too. You are my family. Was I planning on being a father at 18? Of course not, will it make me leave? Absolutely not. I love you, Omega.” 

“I love you too, Alpha. You’re just so sure everything is going to be okay. I was terrified to speak, to tell you.” 

Dan pulled back and looked at him confused, “You were that worried?” Phil nodded. “Oh, Omega. Has this been the problem?” Again, Phil nodded. Dan laughed, loudly. “Do you know how many things I had running through my head? Never this. Oh, thank, god.” He cupped Phil’s cheek. “You don’t need to worry, Phil, my Omega. We are going to be fine. You are going to make an excellent parent! I will take care of all of us, I promise. Everything will be okay.” 

Phil smirked, “I know we will. I’m sorry I ever doubted it. We are going to be fine, aren’t we?” 

“Of course, Omega. Let me take care of everything. You worry about you and our baby. The rest is on me, okay? 

“Hey Dan, you’re behaving like a typical Alpha. You know that, right?” 

Dan tittered, “Yeah, I guess I am.” For the first time in his life, Dan actually felt and believed he wasn’t born wrong. He was an Alpha and though he had not started off the way “he was supposed to,” he knew now, more than ever, he would make his Omega proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card:  
ABO/Knotting  
Dubcon (This is as dubcon as I get.)  
Pregnancy


End file.
